


see me see you

by EndlessRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time you looked at him you didn’t have eyes<br/>not in the sense that he could understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	see me see you

the first time you looked at him you didn’t have eyes  
not in the sense that he could understand  
you were a vesselless wind  
and he was a man  
you looked down (with the eyes you didn’t really have) and smiled at the man  
he was a beautiful creature, just like all of his brothers and sisters

the second time you looked at him  
you truly saw him  
the tortured soul; transformed into torturer  
you always thought humans were beautiful  
but you didn’t understand the true power of the word majesty  
until you saw (with still no eyes)   
his soul  
you gripped him tight

the third time you saw him  
it was through the eyes of a faithful man named jimmy novak  
who wore a big tan coat and loved his family  
he was a man again  
rebuilt from your own hands   
he stabbed you in jimmy’s heart  
and you liked him

many times   
you saw this man through jimmy’s eyes after he stabbed you   
the way you felt about him fluctuated  
you feared him loved him envied him hurt him  
each time   
you saw something new

you often saw him when you couldn’t see you  
raking leaves mechanically   
you know it’s wrong that you’re here  
all you want is to see him in more than just secrecy   
but then you see him and he see’s you  
and the eyes that you rebuilt from dust look at you in disgust  
you betrayed your most favorite soul

the last time you saw him (the first of many lasts)  
(you seemed to do that a lot)  
you saw him through jimmy’s dead eyes as blackness screamed at you  
teasing dean and proclaiming your absence   
you could still feel the water fill up in jimmy’s shoes  
as they walked his legs away from him

when you weren’t castiel  
and you were someone else  
(nevermind who)  
he saw you first  
you didn’t know him anymore but it didn’t matter  
because he knew you, emmanuel  
and you looked at him (were they still jimmy’s eyes if you couldn’t hear him?)  
and felt love for a man you didn’t know you knew

once you saw him   
(and jimmy’s eyes were your own, now)  
and he saw you back   
i need you   
he said  
like he was clinging to his last dying breath   
you wondered if you would live long enough to see that breath  
you wondered if you wanted to  
you decided that you’d rather die yourself  
so you left

human again  
you see the man that you once saw  
when you were the wind and he was a speck  
his arms that are the same as your arms  
spreading open to pull you in  
and his chest feels like home  
you close the eyes that you unceremoniously stole from a faithful man  
and put your faith in him   
the only man who can see you


End file.
